


Worship Me

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Goddess, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, You'd Jump At The Chance To Become The Goddess' Eternal Sexual Servant Too If She Came Down And Asked You To Submit And Suck Her Off...!!





	Worship Me

Mmmph... Up and down, up and down...

"You can slow down if you need to. We're not in a hurry, silly."

She's right... You do. You're just so excited... And so anxious to do well... It's not every day that the Goddess appears to you and asks you to give her a blowjob... And she's so long and thick, too. And so tasty, and so... Kind, and loving, and beautiful, and--

She places a gentle hand on your head, and you stop.

"You sped up again, sweetie. Are you still starstruck?" You look up at her with a worked up, submissive look, all but confirming it, and she giggles. It's almost like music. "I love eager cuties like you." You turn completely red. "Mmm... Can you go deeper? Are you comfortable with that? I'd love it if you could." Eager to please, you moan affirmatively, and start to take in more of her divine hardness. But, goodness... You were already having trouble fitting her in your mouth and you were only halfway through... You relax your throat as best you can and keep going down, though your muscles tense up... She gasps in delight, though, and that spurs you on to keep going. And then she moans, and so you resolve to go farther and farther and keep going, even though it's stretching you and making you sore, and she tastes so good-

And then you hit the hilt. She sighs, enamored, patting your head as you suck on everything she has with all the love in your heart... But it doesn't take long until you have to back off, emptying your mouth and throat and abandoning your duty for a desperate breath of air.

You feel terrible, leaving her like this, even when you needed to fill your lungs so badly... But she caresses your cheek lovingly and you forget completely. "That felt wonderful..." You feel happy, and proud. "But I don't want you to hurt yourself. If it's ever uncomfortable, or it hurts, it's okay to stop." You lean into her petting, melting and loving and taking in everything she's saying to heart. "This is a learning process, after all..."

You look at her, confused. "I'm training you to serve and worship me properly. As my servant." Flustered, you go to say something; you don't know what, and you might never know, because she interrupts you. "Only with your consent, though. Far be it from me to force you into anything. I'll only take you in if you want it."

...Now she's placed you in one hell of a situation. You want it, you want it so bad... But now, in order to get it, you have to speak to your goddess and say something like, "Please, goddess, let me be your servant. I want to serve you." And you do, of course. You do before you're even done processing the situation, and you blush and blush and blush deeper and deeper before you even start speaking and don't really stop. It doesn't help that now she's giggling triumphantly, in that way that makes you melt and submit. And she guides you back to her waiting shaft.

"I'm so happy. I'll be able to have a servant, who will love me and worship me and make love to me all I want..." You're already taking half her love, sucking and loving and moaning gently and practically corroborating everything she's saying... She puts her hands on your head, and asks you to go deep again, if that's okay, and you do. You go slowly, making sure you can relax properly so you can breathe as you stretch your throat with her divinity again, and she moans... And she throbs. Your heart skips a beat from pure excitement, because you know what that means, and that excitement turns to anticipation as she throbs again, and again, a little stronger each time...

"Ahhn... My servant... Go shallower. I want you to taste me..." O-oh, you'd gotten so absorbed that you forgot about... You almost missed out, you would've been so upset... You go back down and down slowly, savoring her dearly as she gasps with ragged breaths, being brought closer and closer... And then she moans, erupting into your mouth, all over your tongue. It's so good... It gets to your head, and for a few moments you drift along, almost in a trance, tasting your wonderful Goddess, enjoying your reward, assuring yourself that you did well...

You're brought back to reality by her pulling you off, with an amused giggle. "Honey, you look so cute when you're enjoying my cum..." You blush and try to lower your gaze in embarrassment, though her hand under your chin doesn't let you go much lower. Everything she gave you is still in your mouth, and it still tastes heavenly... "Mmm... I'll come back for more, ah, lessons each night. You're free to refuse and take it at your own pace, of course..." Her hand trails up your cheek and across your hair, lovingly. "Though I have a feeling you won't be very inclined to do that."

Oh... She has you pinned.

You spend the rest of the night fantasizing about what it must be like to serve and worship her each day...


End file.
